far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Velan Research Black Sites
The Velan Surya family has secretly owned and operated 15 different high-security research labs in the Perithr system. They were started just after [[The Great Journey|'The Great Journey']] ended to prevent something like the [[The Scream|'Scream']] from happening again. Also to prevent House Vela at the time from being left in the dark on some advanced technologies. Each lab is run by one Fakri from the Surya Family specialized in that lab's focus. Usually staffed by students that graduate from the Musaeum of Pharos that impressed a teacher of the Surya family. Since the Crescent Foundation was created all researchers are recruited from those students after their graduation. The organization of the labs is the job of the head of the Surya family which is currently Adyha Sheikha Vela Surya A'rin. All documents or paper trails regarding these labs are written in code, that to an untrained glance look like normal scientific testing and other mundane projects. Since the Declaration of Independence, these sites have fully embraced the new order and some have started working on technologies that were previously illegal in The Empire. The Foundation of Education of the Velan Ascendancy even secretly funds the laboratories. All except Ea were destroyed or self-destructed during the Fall of the Velan Ascendancy, but some of the researchers may have survived. Ea is still sending out random signals that can be detected with sensitive enough tech (e.g. TL 5). (Expand to the right to learn Ea's secrets) Ea was set up to trap unwanted visitors but also will send out random signals that can be detected with sensitive enough tech (e.g. TL 5). Once Ea is accessed, a bioweapon will be released into the entirety of the structure with the intention of killing those who came to investigate the signals. After the trap triggers, the signals will wait a year to start again, and will continue on into the future until some person is successful in disabling the trap or surviving it. This security protocol is overridden if a researcher (alive) who once worked at the Ea facility passes biometric DNA scanning and inputs a 120 Character code. Marduk - 0001 Head of Research: Fakri Surya Yansen Research: Finding ways to model the Haqani biosphere into usable weapons against TL 5 tech. Number of employees: 24 Location: Outside on the surface in a special Velan black site bolthole. Ishara - 0002 Head of Research: Fakri Surya Zephan Research: Terraforming research. Number of employees: 12 Location: Near the South Pole on Haqani’s surface, built into a mountain. Bel - 0003 Head of Research: Fakri Surya Sudiro Research: Advanced psychic enhancement. Number of employees: 44 Location: Built beneath a Surya family hospital in Tyros, in past serf children with MES were used in experiments now they reward merit and free MES medication for participating citizens. Ninurta - 0004 Head of Research: Fakri Surya Yanti Research: Researching advanced hydroponics to make Haqani self-sufficient if necessary. Number of employees: 32 Location: Derinkuyu, built underneath a building with a secret entrance. Dagon - 0005 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Adina Research: Using a brothel as a front to study human mating and genetic testing. Number of employees: 8 Location: Eskendria, a brothel. Liltu - 0006 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Kyra Research: Used to do eugenic experiments with the serf population of Babili, since leaving the Empire has now switched to investigating synthetic life. Number of employees: 16 Location: Babili, built near serf housing with a food store as a front. Kishar - 0007 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Chloe Research: Researching the biosphere of underground Haqani, and the possibility of domesticating the various number of predators. Number of employees: 32 Location: Tyros, built outside of city limits into a cavern that is disguised as an unfinished building. Anu - 0008 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Lestari Research: Researching the Void through deep space observatories and orbital research stations. Number of employees: 64 Location: Pharos, built outside civilization in the middle of two mountain ranges. Sin - 0009 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Mordecai Research: Researching the ecology of Pharos specifically looking for aspects to weaponize, or, for genetic experimentation. Number of employees: 36 Location: Pharos, built underneath the Bastion of the Dutifully Aware. Ilu - 0010 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Susilo Research: Researching advanced AI and VI systems. Number of employees: 120 Location: Pharos, in the capital city. Aṯiratu - 0011 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Jari Research: Experimentation on criminals on using different brainwashing, torture and other types of forced coercion. With the goal to make our operatives immune to such techniques. Number of employees: 48 Location: Pharos, in the capital city. Śamšu - 0012 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Rebekah Research: Attempting to figure out how a Dyson Sphere would work. Number of employees: 4 Location: Small research station orbiting Perithr. Wariḫu - 0013 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Cendana Research: Advanced cyberware and human enhancements. Number of employees: 16 Location: Capital city of Pharos. Samnuha - 0014 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Anna Research: Extreme human genetic alterations on criminals. Number of employees: 16 Location: Kilwa Kisiwani. Ea - 0015 Head Of Research: Fakri Surya Kusnadi Research: Cutting edge bioweapons, or weapons of mass destruction Number of employees: 84 Location: Built into a large mountain at the north pole of Haqani. Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:House Vela